Baldr
Baldr (also Balder, Baldur) is a god of light and purity in Norse mythology, and a son of the god Odin and the goddess Frigg. He hasnumerous brothers, such as Thor and Váli. Tossup Questions # In Frithiof's Saga, Helge puts an arm-ring from Volund's tomb on a statue of this god; Frithiof himself gets exiled after trying to remove the ring and burning down one of this god's temples. This god was the only member of the Aesir who did not attend Aegir's banquet. In a myth recorded by Saxo Grammaticus, this god is defeated after Miming the satyr gives his enemy a magical sword. This god partly titles an Eddic poem in which Odin, in disguise as Vegtam, awakens and questions a dead volva; that poem is set after he has mysterious bad (*) dreams. Vafthrudnir was unable to identify what Odin whispered to this god as he was carried to his gigantic ship, Hringhorni. This god gave the ring Draupnir to Hermod, who rode to Hel on his behalf, but was unable to obtain a reprieve for him because Thokk refused to mourn. For 10 points, name this Norse god of light who was slain with a piece of mistletoe. # This figure's father asked Vafpruoni about the last words said to this deity, whose hall of Breidablik was the most beautiful of them all. In one story, this god's brother is killed but reconciles with him after Ragnarok, and his ship Hringhomi was given a push by Hyrrokin. His son Forseti was the Norse god of justice, and Odin gave this figure a ring called Draupnir. Hel agreed to resurrect this figure on one condition after Loki tricked Hodr into killing him. For 10 points, name this son of Odin who is invulnerable to everything except mistletoe. # One character resurrects a dead volva in order to help cure this figure's nightmares in the Vegtamskvida, a poem also known as this character's "dreams." His hall is said to lie in the place of the "fewest baneful runes." The wolf-riding giantess Hyrrokkin was once asked to launch this character's ship. The son of this resident of Breidablik lived in Glitnir, from which he settled disputes. The giantess Thokk refused Hermod's pleas to weep for this owner of Breidablik, which resulted in Loki being bound in a cave until Ragnarok. This owner of Hringhorni was the husband of Nanna and Forseti, and he was eventually avenged by his half-brother Vali. For 10 points, identify this son of Odin who was accidentally killed by his brother Hodr, the most beautiful of the Aesir. # In one story, this god consumed a special food doused in snake poison that made him invincible. After receiving a wound from a sword formerly guarded by Mimingus, Boe avenged his death. The god of justice, Forseti, was the son of this deity with Nanna. His hall was Breidablik, or "broad splendor". His ship, Hringhorni, was the largest in the world, but it was set alight by Hyrrockin as it was pushed out to sea with his corpse on it. His mother, Frigg, failed to procure a promise from mistletoe, and this fact led to the death of Hodur, who chucked a sprig of it at this god at the insistence of Loki. Name this Norse god of beauty and light. Category:Mythology Category:Norse